Don't Speak
by PumpkinElf
Summary: Don't Kill me it's probably rubish. lol anyway! its about Hwoarang and Xiaoyu friendship. When Xiaoyu meet's jin they start to drift, Can THer Friend ship last.  sick twist lol
1. Chapter 1

"you and me

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always"

13 years ago.

"hi there" Hwoarang's small hand shot out to the pigtailed girl, who was sitting on a park swing looking about currishly for someone to play with.

"Hi" Xiaoyu smiled as she shook the young Koreans hand. He spoke up again

"my names Hwoarang. Wanna play?" he smiled back at her, as she got to her feet she smiled a little bigger.

Both 5 year olds played happily for a while, until Xiaoyu had sand kicked in her face by an older boy then pushed to the ground. Feeling angered by this Hwoarang spoke up.

"hey what did you do that for you big turd?" The older boy merely laughed to this and pushed Hwoarang to the ground next to his friend. Angered more by this the Korean got to his feet and through a punch to the older boys family jewels. They dropped as Hwoarang turned to help the girl back to her feet while whipping her face with his sleeve. Hwoarang rubber the back of his head laughing.

"master Baek said to always aim there if threatened. Also says no matter how old someone is it is the weakest point, well as long as it's a boy that is"

She rubbed her eyes and hugged the boy.

"thank you Hwoarang"

**Another 8 years later**

Both had come a long way from that day and were now both fighting there way through high school. Hwoarang had changed the most, he always seemed to be dyeing his hair different colours and to Xiaoyu and Baek's relief he had settled on red, instead of the bright blue he had it several times before. But all Hwoarang seemed to do in class was disrupt others, make jokes and slag the teachers off to their face, most of the time you could say he wasn't really in class. Xiaoyu on the other hand would sit quietly doing her work and as often as she could not laugh at the Korean trouble maker.

"aww man this suck's , it's so boring" whined the red head, while scratching the back of his head, (a triad mark as Xiaoyu would call it). She only raised an eyebrow to the comment.

"hey Xiaoyu, can I copy you?" Hwoarang stuck out his bottom lip, this made her giggle, to her he looked like an idiot. All she could do was push her work book closer to hi view. Mouthing thank you he noticed her focus was somewhere else. Fallowing her gaze he notice it was on her supposed to be boyfriend flirting with another girl. As her eyes filled with tears Hwoarang took her hand and whispered:

"He's not worth it Xiaoyu. Forget the asshole babe, he's trash compared to you." She squeezed his hand and looked at Hwoarang. Shaking her head she got to her feet and ran out the glass.

"NICE GOIND STEVE. SHE COULD HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?" Hwoarang got to his feet and ran as fast as he could after Xiaoyu. "damn it Xiao." he thought as he found her in the grip of one of the teachers. Kazuya Mishima. To both there surprise she was buried into his shirt crying.

"if you want I'll take her outside for some fresh-air?" Hwoarang only looked to the man as he pushed her away from his body a little to look at her face.

"no sir, it's ok. I'll do it…" Hwoarang Placed his arm around h34 neck and walked through the school door, once outside he said what was on his mind, "never fucking trusted that man anyway"

Xiaoyu clung onto his baggy school shirt that hadn't quite filled out yet.

"sometimes you're the only one I can trust Hwoa" She cried harder as he pulled her closer.

"that's a good thing because I promise never to hurt you" He lightly kissed her on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years Later**

"I really feel

That I'm loosing my best friend

I can't believe this could be the end"

Xiaoyu was laying on Hwoarang's bed next to him, his right arm was underneath her and his other was rested on his bare stomach. Over the years Xiaoyu had not noticed just how muscular Hwoarang had gotten over the year's though Baek's tuff love for him and his training, Baek truly saw a great fighter within, even if all everyone else say was a cocky criminal.

The again she had never noticed just how tall he had gotten until she was wearing his shirt. He was busy mouthing the words to a song while starring up at the ceiling. Soon he started to sing out load to the next song while looking at her.

"Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up to tight. I gotta fist full of whiskey the bottle just bit me"

Xiaoyu put her finger over his lips and giggled. He smirked and moved her hand away from his lips.

"what , am I really that bad a singer" As he continued to hold her hand she closed her eyes and cuddled in closer to him, but he was focused on Baek's steady snoring in the next room, he was glad that Baek was so relaxed about girls staying.

Both 18 year olds lay silently until Xiaoyu opened her eyes and spoke.

"Hwoa? Jin Kazama asked me out today. I know you hate him, but I do… a lot. So what would you say if I said yes to him?" The red head froze at the mention of rivals name. Clearing his throat he pushed himself up and looked at the girl.

! I would be happy for you, regardless of how I feel about the fucking cunt. Then again I may completely go insane." As Hwoarang go to his feet Xiaoyu pushed herself up so as though she was sitting up properly.

"but you know no matter what you'll always be my number one guy" getting to her feet she readjusted his shirt so it wasn't reviling to much for his eyes. Hwoarang turned on his toes to look at her.

" I really hope you mean that"

**A Few Weeks Later**

Through that time Hwoarang drifted further away from her. Xiaoyu took a while to notice this, But Hwoarang already had.

It was a normal new lunchtime, sunny as usually. Lately Hwoarang had taken to sitting outside away from the love sick pair. It disgusted him. Everyone noticed the two slowly drifted apart.

When Hwoarang cot hold of Xiaoyu it was all about to fall apart. As he grabbed her wrist he pulled her to the side, his grip was rougher than usual but she never spoke.

"stab me in the fucking back why don't you! God so much for being your number one guy!"

She pulled her hand away, while rubbing her wrist she looked to Hwoarang's face. It said everything, Xiaoyu opened her mouth but no sound came out. He continued.

"I never wanted to say it Xiao, but I've had enough and I'm sick of being jerked about like this, it's time you chose .me? Or him!" His voice was harsh and louder. She stood there shocked and frozen. He closed his eyes and sighed taking her silence as an answer.

"him right?, when it ends by the way, don't expect me to be here. After the years we've been inseparable I never thought it would be this that tore us apart"

Hwoarang lightly cupped her cheek, as her heart tightened in her chest a tear ran down her face.

"oh come on don't make a…"

"SO MUCH FOR YOUR STUPID PROMISE!" her voice made him jump. "remember five years ago you… you promised you would never hurt me"

Her eyes dropped to the floor, he could only turn his back on her.

"I remember that, and I wanted to keep that promise to you. But damn it Xiao you made it so fucking hard to keep. I'm sorry"


End file.
